swordquestfandomcom-20200213-history
Decor
The Decor is the way your workshop looks. Sword Quest currently has 19 different themes, with each of those also allowing for individual pieces you can purchase. This allows for you to customize your workshop to have a very varied appearance, with hundreds of different looks. Originally there were only 5 different components for each Decor theme, now there are 7. 6 of the components are the actual furniture or visual pieces. The 7th is a trophy. The trophy component can only be purchased after the other 6 have all been purchased. The reason for this being that while the other 6 pieces are all for aesthetic reasons, the trophy itself will affect the quality of your sword. Literally. It will add a quality bonus to the specified stone the trophy/theme represents. The trophies are also represented in your workshop. They are shown above your door. List of Decor Themes & Trophy Bonus: *Standard Workshop: No Trophy *Ancient Ruins: +3 Quality for Bronze & Copper - Unlocks at Level 2 *Battleground: +3 Quality for Iron & Steel - Unlocks at Level 5 *Oriental: +5 Quality for Tamahagane - Unlocks at Level 7 *Cathedral: +5 Quality for Silver - Unlocks at Level 8 *Island: +5 Quality for Obsidian - Unlocks at Level 9 *Mine: +3 Quality to Gold & Diamond - Unlocks at Level 11 *Forest: +5 Quality for Mithril - Unlocks at Level 14 *Volcano: +5 Quality for Fire Stone - Unlocks at Level 16 *Glacier: +5 Quality for Ice Stone - Unlocks at Level 17 *Dragon Temple: +5 Quality for Dragon Stone - Unlocks at Level 19 *Shangri-La: +5 Quality for Adamantite - Unlocks at Level 22 *Ship: +5 Quality for Ocean Stone - Unlocks at Level 24 *Sea of Clouds: +5 Quality for Cloud Stone - Unlocks at Level 26 *Moon: +5 Quality for Meteorite - Unlocks at Level 28 *Legendary Workshop: +5 Quality for Hyper Steel MA - Unlocks at Level 32 *Heaven: +5 Quality for Sacred Stone - Unlocks at Level 34 *Hell: +5 Quality for Demon Stone - Unlocks at Level 36 *Pantheon: +5 Quality for Divine Metal - Unlocks at Level 40 List of Special Decor Themes: *Vacation Room(F)- Two free sword dusts every week. *Vacation Room(M) Two free sword dusts every week. *Candyland- One use of Candy Hammer every week. (Shields/Recovers any sword in any phase, non-stackable) *Chrismas Eve- Receive Santa's gift! (Unfortunately "Santa's gift" is a one-time set of hammers...) *Halloween Party - Increase your Candy Box to hold a maximum of 30 candies! *Valentine- Receive One use of Love Hammer every week. (Makes any sword to rare, non-stackable) *Bahamut's Domain - Receive 2 charges of Bahamut Hammer weekly, non-stackable. Bahamut Hammer speed up crafting time by 10 hours! List of Adventure Decor: *Blood-Spilled Cage: Can replace the Chest & provides +5 Quality to Orc Steel *Queen's Silk Nest: Can replace the Bookshelf *Slime Table Set: Can replace the Table *Slime Chest: Can replace the Chest *Slime Bookshelf: Can replace the Bookshelf *Tower of Hidden Mysteries: Can replace the Bookshelf & provides +5 Quality for Mystic Orb *Emperor's New Tables: Can replace the Table and provides +5 Quality for Undead Ash *Imperial Cauldron of Souls: Can replace the Chest & provides +5 Quality to Life Force *Two-Headed Kaiser Dragon: Can replace the Table *Kraken: Can replace the Table *Hatchery: Can replace the Chest Limited Edition Decor: *Sword Master's Realm (Only obtainable for those who got in the top 3 in the Sword Contest.